


Pierced

by zgegsupreme



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zgegsupreme/pseuds/zgegsupreme
Summary: Jimmy has an idea and Pete goes with it, even if it makes him anxious.





	Pierced

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya I wrote another Bully fic and it's Jimmy x Pete this time ! They are my second favorite pairing (almost tying with Gary x Pete actually... I can't decide which one I like the most but anyway I tried to bring the content meh)
> 
> (also... I'm not sure about the tags and the rating... I hope I did good)

Pete spent his afternoon in Jimmy’s room, trying to help his friend with his chemistry homework. They've been on it since hours now and they were starting to get a little tired of it, as they were making themselves at ease on the copper boy’s bed which was a mess, stuff and balls of papers were scattered everywhere.

"Come on Jim, I explained this exercise many times already, it’s not that hard !" Pete sighed.

"Well, you should also know that I'm doing bad in science subjects and everything." Jimmy exasperatingly scratched his head and groaned.

Jimmy wasn’t that dumb, he did good (or even well, depending on the subject) when people helped him but his grades were seriously falling in math and chemistry classes, and he barely passed biology class. However, if he wanted to stay at Bullworth, he had to work harder. Despite this place being a shithole, Jimmy somehow felt like he could adapt himself here. He grew tired of hopping between different schools as he wanted to maintain a steady school life. Now that he was the king of Bullworth, he thought that he might be in peace for the remaining years. That would also be a waste to drop the potential friends he could have here, Jimmy sure made some (very) interesting and nice encounters at Bullworth, and Pete was one of them.

"Let's take a break." Jimmy plopped down on his bed, his weight making the pens and books bounce on the mattress. Pete didn't move, he just stared blankly before he laid his eyes on Jimmy. Something shiny caught his attention. He just observed that Jimmy wore an earring.

"Hey Jim ?"

The freckled boy was playing with the light on the ceiling, looking at it with an eye through his thumb and forefinger. "Yeah ?"

"When did you get your ear pierced ?" Pete asked.

Jimmy stopped playing and took his left earlobe in his fingers. "Hmm..." He closed his eyes. "A couple of years ago or something, I think." he replied.

"Oh, I see..." Pete nodded. "Does it hurt ?" he continued.

Jimmy opened his eyes. "No, at least for me. I always had a high pain tolerance."

Pete wasn't really surprised, he should have known. Jimmy was pretty tough. He was always getting into fights and would walk around afterwards as if nothing had happened, his face and arms covered in scratches and bruises he didn't want to treat because "it was nothing"; but Pete always ran after him, forcing him to go to the nurse until Jimmy gave up.

Pete shook his head and didn't say anything. The room was now silent and it went like that for a couple of minutes, until Jimmy rolled over the bed to meet Pete's face.

"What ?" Pete said with a concerned look.

"Why do you ask ? Are you interested ?" Jimmy questioningly raised an eyebrow.

"Well... I was just wondering... Pure curiosity, that's all." Pete shrugged.

Jimmy shifted and got up on his forearms. "That's not what I mean. Do you want to get your ear pierced ?"

The question startled Pete a bit. He let out a small nervous laugh. "Oh no, I was only curious, really" he tilted his head down, wringing his hands. "Not that it would suit me anyway..." he mumbled quietly.

Jimmy stared at Pete, frowning his brows and squinting his eyes. Pete probably thought that his freckled friend didn't hear him - but he did. Pete was so negative about himself, he clearly lacks of self confidence. Jimmy knew the small boy was a good guy still (and a too caring friend - not that it was a bad thing), he was pretty smart but shy. He just needed a little shove in the back sometimes, and of course, Jimmy was here to do that in his way.

"Don't be so hard on yourself dude." Jimmy said, trying to comfort Pete somehow. "Hey you know what ? Let's do it." He blurted out.

Pete's eyes widened. "What ? Do what ?"

"What else do you want to do ? I'm talking about getting your ear pierced."

Pete wasn't expecting this at all. "W-what ? Seriously ?"

"Yeah, why not ?"

Pete was puzzled. “Because… It will look weird on me.”

Jimmy straightened himself up. "I'm sure it will look great on your right ear. Who knows, maybe you'll become more popular and maybe you'll even get a girlfriend, a boyfriend or whoever you like". Pete could see his friend's determination in his eyes and that was kind of scary, but he knew Jimmy didn't have any bad intentions. He just didn’t particularly need “fame”. Some recognition would be nice, though.

"I'm not really sure about this..." Pete retorted, not convinced at all. It's not as if a “simple” thing as an earring would change anything about his non-existent charisma.

"I'll pay for it if you want. I saved up a lot of money, thanks to the many errands I did. And you’re my friend anyway, it doesn’t bother me. Take that as a birthday gift or something" Jimmy insisted.

"W-what ? Jim you don't have to !" Pete tried to stop him. "My birthday is in a long time and money is not the problem, I don't mind paying but that's not it, I just don't think this is a good id-"

"It's settled then !" Jimmy cut him. He smiled and put his hands on Pete's shoulders. "Let's go on Friday, after classes. This is gonna be great, you'll look cool !"

 _"Cool, my eye"_ Pete thought, slumping his shoulders. He was pretty sure that at least one person would make fun of him for getting a piercing, and the jokes about him being effeminate would probably increase (mostly from Gary, what a joy. Being called “femme-boy” was enough already). Not that he really cared, nothing was wrong with that but hearing the same mockeries again and again were getting quite tiring.

Pete didn't dare to stop Jimmy though, the boy was too enthusiastic about the whole thing. Once Jimmy made a decision, never try to stop him: he would do it anyway, especially when he was in a good mood. He looked resolved anyway, so Pete let him do as he wanted. Authority wasn't his forte.

Jimmy moved, which made a book fall from his bed. He looked at it.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about this" he turned his head back to Pete "Time to get back to homework I guess." Pete agreed and the boys got back to studying right after that. Pete couldn't help thinking that Jimmy was really crazy, he is the only one capable of having sudden ideas like that. Yet, he couldn't deny that it was kind of exciting. He ended up looking forward to it.

The day finally came and the boys met in front of the school gates after the end of afternoon classes. They made their way together to the Blue Skies Industrial Park, talking about everything and nothing. Once arrived, they stood in front of the tattoo trailer.

"So Pete, you ready ?" Jimmy asked confidently.

The small boy was totally stressed, almost petrified. He knew that he was going to frighten, even if he was excited the previous day. After all, he was going to do something he had never done before. Getting a piercing was a new experience for him.

"I'm fucking scared" Pete said nervously as he started to fidget.

Jimmy laughed. "Haha don't worry" he paused, looping his arm around his friend's neck "I'm here, it's gonna be fine ! The guys who work there are nice, I met them a while ago when I accompanied one of the bully." Pete felt less nervous hearing that. "I remember that he almost passed out of fear..." Pete slightly flinched at the words "... but he was getting a tattoo, so that was understandable. You're just gonna feel a sting on your earlobe and you'll be done !" The small boy released a long breath he was holding, feeling - more or less - reassured.

"Alright, let's go" Jimmy dragged Pete and they stepped into the trailer. They've been warmly greeted by the workers. Jimmy chatted and laughed cheerfully with them while the piercer gathered all the material. Meanwhile, Pete tried his best to act fine as he mentally prepared himself.

"Okay kid, come sit over here" the piercer said, making the final preparations. Pete's palms started to sweat and his heartbeat accelerated. He glanced at Jimmy to find some support but he was still talking with the others. _Great. Thanks Jim._

Pete anxiously chewed his lower lip until the piercer came and sat beside him, with Jimmy (finally) joining them a short moment after.

"So I'm going to mark the hole first" the piercer took a pen and drew a dot on Pete's right earlobe, then she checked to see if it was alright. "Seems okay." Next, she leaned down to take the needle.

"This is time ! Are you excited ?" Pete shook his head sheepishly as a reply, though his face was obviously showing a worried expression. "Oh by the way," she looked straight at Pete "It's gonna bleed and I might mess up so don't get mad if it happens." she warned him in a deadpan tone. Pete's heart instantly stopped when he heard that. Jimmy had to muffle an incoming laugh.

The piercer bursted a loud giggle "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist when I saw your afraid expression." Pete's face completely dropped and glared at Jimmy. _"That wasn't funny at all, I almost cried"_ he internally whined. "Please stop teasing me" he whimpered, his voice cracking a little.

"Don't worry, you'll not feel it coming I swear" she assured him. Pete closed his eyes and clenched his jaw and fists. He felt Jimmy's hand gently gripping at his wrist to encourage him. The piercer closed the gap between them to disinfect Pete's ear (who was bracing himself), then she poked the needle through the flesh. Pete squeezed his eyes, gritted his teeth and tightened his fists when he felt the sting. Jimmy was doing his best to comfort Pete by softly rubbing his wrist with his thumb. The piercer turned away to take the jewelry and passed it in the new freshly made hole, pushing the needle out.

"It's done !" she said after she cleaned everything. Pete opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. He was feeling a bit fuzzy. He looked at his freckled friend who stared back at him with a toothy grin, he had a “you made it !” face.

"Here" the piercer extended him a small mirror which Pete took and angled his head properly so his could see his ear. "That's so weird" he said.

"Do you like it ?" Jimmy asked, and Pete nodded happily, his mouth curling into a shy smile. "Yay ! I'm glad to hear that" the piercer gleefully said, clapping her hands.

After Pete paid (half because Jimmy insisted so much to pay since he’s the one who got the idea), she handed him a paper with the aftercare on it. "Don't forget to respect it if you want the piercing to heal properly. See you soon !" She waved at the boys as they left.

They silently walked a bit before Jimmy talked.

"So how do you feel ?" he asked.

"Well... I have to admit that it wasn't as painful as I thought." Pete answered. "And the piercer was very kind, even if she tried to scare me." He added. Jimmy grinned and friendly slapped Pete's back. "Told' ya."

"Haha, yeah."

"Would you do it again ?"

“You’re already thinking of another one ?”

“I’m only asking, just answer.”

"U-uh, I don't really know... Maybe. I think." Pete hesitantly answered. "At least, next time, I'll be less afraid."

Jimmy smiled at him and they kept walking in direction of the school.

"So… How does it look ?" They stopped in the middle of the street. Jimmy faced Pete and scanned him, paying attention of each little details of his face, including the freshly made piercing. He waited a moment before answering, which troubled the small boy.

"... Don't tell me it looks bad. Don't make me regret it Jim." Pete knitted his eyebrows.

"You look..." he looked up at the sky, searching for his words. "Cute." was all that came out from his mouth.

" _Cute_ ?" Pete repeated, his eyes directly meeting Jimmy's. "You told me I'd look cool." Jimmy could see that Pete was a bit upset.

"Yeah, I did. But I guess I was wrong." Jimmy frankly answered "You really do look cute. You should take it well, that's not an insult."

"Yeah... I guess." Pete pouted, his eyes falling down to his feet. Jimmy wanted to tease him so bad, but he refrained himself from doing so. He was eyeing Pete's ear now.

"Let me see more closely." Jimmy took Pete by his chin and slightly tilted his head to the side, then he moved his hand to rest it in the crook between Pete's ear and neck, his thumb gently brushing against Pete's cheek. Pete didn't know if it was because he was sensitive or what, but he could feel heat spread across his face, his skin turning into a light pink color. He never realized how big Jimmy's hands were. His fingers were short but they were thick and chubby. The warmth coming from them felt pleasingly good, it made Pete unconsciously close his eyes.

Jimmy noticed Pete's blushing face and felt something in his chest, something like a sting. As if his heart just got _pierced_.

 _"Is he aware that he's being_ _tempting right now_ _?"_ Jimmy wondered. He was having butterflies in his stomach right now, which he haven't felt for like... A long time. That was a bit destabilizing for the copper boy.

Without thinking, Jimmy reached down and gave a soft peck on Pete's lips, making the latter speechless. Pete's first reaction was to cover his mouth with his hand.

"You're so fucking adorable" Jimmy blatantly told Pete, staring at him lovingly in his dark orbs. Pete didn't think he could get any redder.

"J-Jim, I-I..."

The taller boy was still gazing at him, seemingly lost in his thoughts. Pete waved at him and Jimmy jumped, realizing that he was staring for too long. He looked away, trying to not let his embarrassment appear. Of course, Pete didn’t miss it and he was suddenly invaded by an odd feeling of _boldness_. He felt sort of… reckless. Maybe his new piercing was actually having an impact on him. It was kind of fulfilling to see Jimmy lower his guard a bit. For once. That was a rare sight.

 _"You're the cute one"_ Pete chuckled at the thought.

Then, unexpectedly, Pete had his hands cupped around Jimmy’s cheeks and returned his kiss. A firmer one. Pete’s lips were clumsy but so smooth, Jimmy loved the sensation. Smiling into the small boy's mouth, he let his lips melt into Pete’s when he felt something wet, slippery on them. It was Pete’s tongue demanding entrance, which the copper boy let in without hesitating. Since Pete had no experience, the kiss was rather sloppy, but Jimmy could feel that the small boy was doing his best. Still, it was very surprising from Pete to deepen the kiss.

Jimmy tilted his head in a better angle so he could intensify the kiss. By doing that, he earned a small satisfying moan from Pete. They got lost in the embrace until Pete ended it. Jimmy wished they had stayed longer.

As they parted, the both of them looked foolishly at each other, slightly panting. Jimmy broke the silence by asking Pete if they should go, Pete agreed and the new couple made the rest of the way to school without exchanging a word, their pinkies entwined together. Jimmy kept to himself that he secretly wanted their piercings to match.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !  
> I got a new piercing over a month ago and I looked at it so much (seriously, don't tell me I'm the only who does this) that it inspired me to write this... It had to be Gary and Pete at first but I traded Gary for Jimmy, sorry Gary... (or not. But if I had kept Gary I don't think it would have turned out this way... haha :))) )  
> Anyway, I feel like I exaggerated Pete's personality and the whole piercing thing a bit, I really really hope that I didn't do too much and that Pete wasn't too ooc... (if it did well... that wasn't my intention I know Pete isn't that weak lmao he's a good boy)  
> I personally think that minor appearance changes (like a piercing, a tattoo or even pretty clothes) can make people feel more confident about themselves ! That's why I wrote Pete that way...  
> Also I'm sorry but I fucking suck at writing dialogues they are the worst LMAO I'll try to do better next time...
> 
> As usual thanks to bor, zipper and especially my sis who helped me a lot this time !!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments/kudos and have a nice day/night !


End file.
